


Sneak Attack

by Menhaden_Nat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhaden_Nat/pseuds/Menhaden_Nat
Summary: James decides to pull a sick prank on Sirius
Kudos: 7





	Sneak Attack

James couldn’t help himself, the occasion would never present itself again. 

Remus and Peter were behind him, talking about the Charms lesson they had just left. Sirius was a bit ahead and the hallway, miraculously, was empty. Well, it wasn’t really; there were a few people but it was still the most empty he had ever seen it. He stopped walking.  
“Oh no,” he heard Remus say, “what are you doing?”  
He only answered once he was satisfied with the distance between him and his dark-haired friend.  
“Watch,” he said, and he ran as fast as he could towards Sirius. “Never let your guard down, Padfoot!” he screamed as he jumped on his back.  
Sirius reflexively grabbed James’s legs. He dramatically whipped his head to the side to make sure that his friend would hear. With a sly smile, he went, “Did you really think I wouldn’t see that coming?”  
Before James could do anything, Sirius screamed, “Incoming!” and began running through the hallway. Students jumped back and pressed themselves against the wall.  
James went, “Oh fuck, no!” and burst out laughing.  
The two Marauders’ robes flew behind them, their hair glowed in the sun, their laughter echoed throughout the corridor. James let out a semi-terrified, semi-amused scream. Sirius was running out of breath, his legs were getting heavy, his robes were too hot and his tie was too tight but he didn’t care. He leaned forward and ran faster, and James laughed harder. As they were reaching the end of the hallway, rushing towards the stone wall, he tried to say something but he didn’t manage to get it out.  
“What?” Sirius asked, not expecting an answer.  
When they turned the corner, he was looking at the ground. Neither of them saw McGonagall coming, they only heard her voice.  
“Mr. Black!” it called out.  
Sirius screeched to a halt and James hopped off. They weren’t smiling when she reached them.  
“You two are too old for such foolishness, I should expect better,” she said. Then, with a scathing look, “Fifteen points from Gryffindor.”  
She turned her back and walked in the other direction. They watched her leave. When they thought she couldn’t hear them, Sirius, fully out of breath, and James, tears streaming down his face, looked at each other and laughed again. Worth it. Remus and Peter caught up to them and they walked off to class together.  
Regulus watched until they turned the corner. He clenched his jaw and kept going.


End file.
